


Learning the moves.

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Elizabeth approaches Diana to learn some self defence moves





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



**Title :** Learning the moves.  
**Author :** [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)**pipilj**  
**Summary > :** Elizabeth approaches Diana to learn some self defence. Written for [](http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile)[**sholio**](http://sholio.livejournal.com/) [prompt ](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/51945.html#comments) left in collarcorner.  
  
"Hi Diana, thanks for meeting me" greets Elizabeth as she hugs Diana. The duo had agreed to meet at a Bistro not far from the bureau. "I have ordered some lemon tarts and coffee I hope that’s alright"

Diana nodded "What happened to your arm?" Diana asked noticing the ugly bruise on Elizabeth’s arm.

Elizabeth pulled down the sleeves of her top. "I was mugged last week, Diana can you teach me self-defense moves. Peter told me you teach them at the women’s shelter in Brooklyn. Between two kidnappings and a mugging I have never felt this vulnerable."

"Sure I can teach you some basic moves. But even with the moves, you have to remember violence has to be last resort. If you are still distraught about your previous attacks have you tried talking to anyone about it? You should a lot of initiative when you were kidnapped in both cases. Peter was so impressed that you did not lose your head."

"I did what Peter taught me. I also know Peter will be hesitant to teach me he be scared I may get hurt. Do you know it was months before I could eat Penne with tomato basil sauce? I want to better prepared if any idiot attacks me I am tired of being the victim. I promise I won’t looking for trouble"

Diana winced she remembered the sauce stains on the floor when Elizabeth was kidnapped by Keller.

"Peter, you were right how did you know El would approach me?"

"She been very jumpy of after the mugging, she does not like me to hover. I thought learning some self-defense moves would help. You are the best teacher I know. She’s often heard me describe how effortlessly you take down a suspect. "

"Oh, boss thanks" Diana blushing “She’ll be a pro in no time."

Elizabeth walked into the gym on Saturday for her first lesson. She saw Diana and smiled and said "Let’s do this"


End file.
